Radioactive Ghost
Radioactive GhostOfficial Extreme Ghostbusters website, Ghost Activity Archive L-R was a giant green bug-like ghost that feeds on nuclear power. History According to "Spirits of North America," some aboriginal peoples of western North America believed in ethereal entities living among mesas and volcanic rock formations.Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Fallout (1997) (DVD ts. 06:49-07:06). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "A mountain ghost. Some aboriginal peoples of western North America believed ethereal entities lived among the mesas and volcanic rock formations. Perhaps one of these spirits became trapped inside the mountain near the uranium deposit." At some time in history, one of these spirits became trapped inside a mountain near uranium deposits in what became present-day Salt Lake City, Utah. It adapted to its surroundings and developed an appetite for uranium. In 1997, a team of miners accidentally released the ghost while looking for the uranium. The Radioactive Ghost journeyed east, ingesting more radioactive material and growing in size and power. A week later, it appeared on New York City College campus at the Science Hall. It ingested an isotope being handled by a professor and left. The professor survived the encounter and called in the Ghostbusters. Confused by the strange flux on the P.K.E. Meter, some of the ghost's ectoplasm was collected by the team for analysis.Kylie Griffin (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Fallout (1997) (DVD ts. 04:55-04:59). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "I'm getting some really strange flux. I never seen a configuration like this." While they returned to the Firehouse, the ghost appeared at Memorial Hospital and ate up radioactive vats in the Radiology Room. Egon Spengler confirmed it was a new mutant strain with a cellular composition similar to that of uranium.Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Fallout (1997) (DVD ts. 06:18-06:24). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "Nor I. We've uncovered a new mutant strain with a cellular composition similar to that of uranium." Kylie Griffin performed a nexus search and concluded the ghost was headed to the Isotope Research Center, a research facility with the second largest storehouse of isotopes in the northeast.Kylie Griffin (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Fallout (1997) (DVD ts. 07:56-08:02). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "According to my Nexus search, this research facility is the second largest storehouse of isotopes in the northeast." It arrived as predicted but the Ghostbusters learned it could feed on the Proton Streams and were forced to throw down their packs. While it homed in one the nuclear cores, the team fled the facility. Egon deduced he needed to alter the protons. He had to reconfigure the beams so that it fired hybrid inert isotopes. These would have to bond with the free floating electrons in the radioactive isotopes within the creature. It would be imbued with them and rendered inert, as well, in theory. There was the chance these isotopes would become unstable and set off a chain reaction with the power of 20 Megaton Hydrogen Bombs.Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Fallout (1997) (DVD ts. 10:03-10:09, 10:14-10:22, 10:34-10:44). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "The only way to counteract this entity is to reconfigure the beams so that they fire hybrid inert isotopes...The trick is to get the inert isotopes to bond with the free floating electrons in the radioactive isotopes the creature is imbued with. Thereby making those active isotopes inert as well...I'm afraid it's not that simple. The exact formula is known only to a handful of scientists. In order to duplicate it, I'll have to access their research through the Internet."Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Fallout (1997) (DVD ts. 18:27-18:38). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "Well, actually we could. If the isotopes became unstable, they could set off a chain reaction that would detonate with the ferocity of a 20 Megaton Hydrogen Bomb." Meanwhile, Eduardo Rivera and Kylie kept track of the ghost's movements and tailed it to Long Island. With the South Shore Nuclear Power Plant in danger, the others met up with Eduardo and Kylie without the inert isotopes. Roland Jackson used his wits to formulate a new strategy. He would isolate the core and induce a controlled meltdown. The plant was equipped to contain a nuclear accident. If he increased the Fahrenheit temperature, the ghost would be fused to the core and be destroyed. However, this theory didn't pan out and the ghost was bigger and more powerful than ever. The ghost was now headed for Norfolk, Virginia where a naval base with the northeast's largest storehouse of isotopes was located.Kylie Griffin (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Fallout (1997) (DVD ts. 08:04-08:07). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "The naval base in Norfolk, Virginia where they outfit the nuclear-powered subs." In the process, it would pass through New York City and places millions of lives in danger with its radioactivity. Luckily, Egon arrived with the isotopes and they lured the ghost into range. The gamble paid off and the ghost was restored to its original form. Kylie then trapped it with little to no resistance. Classification At the South Shore Nuclear Power Plant, Roland states the Radioactive Ghost is a Class 4 Ethereal Entity.Roland Jackson (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Fallout (1997) (DVD ts. 14:23-14:29). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Roland says: "It's being attacked by a Class 4 Ethereal Entity with an appetite for radioactive isotopes." Trivia *The Radioactive Ghost makes a non-canon cameo on the Ghostbusters Issue #9 Cover RI-B Spook Central variant Appearances Extreme Ghostbusters *"Fallout" References Gallery Primary Canon RadioactiveMountainGhost03.jpg|In "Spirits of North America" RadioactiveMountainGhost09.jpg RadioactiveMountainGhost10.jpg RadioactiveMountainGhost11.jpg RadioactiveMountainGhost05.jpg RadioactiveMountainGhost12.jpg RadioactiveMountainGhost13.jpg|Feeding on Proton Streams RadioactiveMountainGhost14.jpg RadioactiveMountainGhost15.jpg RadioactiveMountainGhost16.jpg RadioactiveMountainGhost17.jpg RadioactiveMountainGhost06.jpg RadioactiveMountainGhost18.jpg RadioactiveMountainGhost19.jpg RadioactiveMountainGhost20.jpg RadioactiveMountainGhost21.jpg RadioactiveMountainGhost22.jpg RadioactiveMountainGhost23.jpg RadioactiveMountainGhost24.jpg RadioactiveMountainGhost25.jpg RadioactiveMountainGhost01.jpg RadioactiveMountainGhost26.jpg RadioactiveMountainGhost02.jpg RadioactiveMountainGhost27.jpg|Going after nuclear core in power plant RadioactiveMountainGhost28.jpg|Going after nuclear core in power plant RadioactiveMountainGhost07.jpg|Going after nuclear core in power plant RadioactiveMountainGhost29.jpg|Going after nuclear core in power plant RadioactiveMountainGhost30.jpg|Going after nuclear core in power plant RadioactiveMountainGhost31.jpg|Going after nuclear core in power plant Fallout21.jpg RadioactiveMountainGhost32.jpg RadioactiveMountainGhost08.jpg RadioactiveMountainGhost33.jpg RadioactiveMountainGhost34.jpg RadioactiveMountainGhost35.jpg RadioactiveMountainGhost36.jpg RadioactiveMountainGhost37.jpg|Trapped RadioactiveMountainGhost38.jpg|Trapped Secondary Canon RadioactiveGhostIDW9RIB.jpg|Non-canon cameo on the Ghostbusters Issue #9 Cover RI-B Spook Central variant Category:Ghosts Category:Media Class 4 Category:EGB Characters